1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the separation and detection of mycotoxins (e.g. aflatoxins) occurring in grains, nuts, milk, and other foodstuffs. More particularly, the invention concerns the use of various minerals to selectively immobilize certain mycotoxins in a solution comprising one or more mycotoxins and other organic molecules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mycotoxins are toxic compounds elaborated by fungi. Although the existence of mycotoxins has been known for many years, they have been studied less intensively than bacterial toxins in foods. Interest in the effects of mycotoxins was renewed in recent years after the discovery that aflatoxins were the causative agents in turkey X disease which killed thousands of turkeys in England in 1960.